Reactions
by Fuji-FallenAngel
Summary: Hm...what would normally be a routine practice for Seigaku has become a pretty interesting day for the regulars, thanks to one Fuji Syusuke.


**...wow. It's been a while, huh? Anyway, this is a fic I wrote a LOOOOONG time ago, and never posted for some reason, so I'm fixing that by posting it now!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Prince of Tennis or its characters, that's all Konomi-sensei's  
**

* * *

"F-F-Fuji!" Oishi stammered, blushing and dropping his racket mid-moon volley as he looked past Eiji, his practice partner for the day, to Seigaku's tensai. The smaller boy merely smiled back at the vice-captain, causing Oishi to blush deeper and look down at the ground.

"Nya, Oishi! You could've hit that easily, what happened?" Eiji exclaimed, before noticing Oishi's glance was focused beyond him. Turning around, Eiji jumped in surprise at the sight before him, "Fujiko! You…you…" The tensai chuckled at the acrobat's response, waiting patiently for him to finish, "Hai, Eiji?" "You…look so cute Fujiko nya! Really! But why are you wearing…" Eiji started. "Why am I wearing this?" Fuji interrupted, "saa, I'm not really sure to be honest, but I'm glad you think it looks nice."

At the mention of the word "cute", Kaido, who was practicing on the adjacent court, turned to where Eiji and Fuji stood. "Fshuu…Fuji-sempai…" was his only remark, although he blushed and missed his boomerang snake, sending it shooting wide off to the court beside them.

"Kaidoh. You missed an easily returnable shot. There is a ninety-nine percent chance it had to do with Fuji's new wardrobe. On that matter, the probability that Fuji has done this to get a reaction from the regulars is one-hundred percent." Inui stated, hearing Fuji chuckle as he walked past their court down to the third court. "I'm sure you'll get good data out of this as well, ne Inui?" Fuji replied as he stopped by the court on the other side of Kaidoh and Inui, where Momoshiro and Echizen played.

While Inui had been calculating percentages, Kaidoh's missed shot managed to hit Momoshiro in the back of the head, causing him in turn to miss his shot against Echizen. "BAKA MAMUSHI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Momo shouted, turning towards his rival.

Before turning completely however, he caught sight of Fuji, stopping him cold. "Fuji-sempai, you can't wear that, you just can't!" He exclaimed, gaping at his sempai like he'd lost his mind. "Oh? And why is that Momo? Or don't you think it looks alright?" Fuji replied, eyes dancing like he'd told some type of joke. Momo by this point was speechless, and merely continued to gape.

Echizen, seeing the look on Momo's face, merely retorted, "Che, mada mada dane, Momo-sempai." He then turned to look beside him at Fuji, and scoffed again, "Mada mada dane, Fuji-sempai. You have no shame, do you?" Fuji merely laughed as he continued on to the next court, "I suppose not, Echizen."

"BURNING! MUERZE BURNING BABY! COME ON, TEZUKA!" Takashi yelled on the far court as he rallied with the captain. Upon seeing Fuji walk up behind their court, Taka's grip on his racket loosened, causing it to fall out of his hand. Before it had even hit the ground, Taka had turned an even brighter shade of red than Oishi, murmured something about going to get water, and hastily took off towards the gate.

Tezuka, completely ignoring the boy currently standing behind him, turned to the other three courts, calmly saying, "Twenty laps, all of you, for slacking off." He then turned for the first time to the one who had caused the interruption. If he was surprised by Fuji's newest look, he didn't show it. Rather, he fixed the boy with a warning look, saying tersely, "Fuji."

"Tezuka." The blue-eyed boy said cheerfully back at his captain, grinning up at him, "Now that we both have remembered the names of the other, what do you think?" To emphasize his question, Fuji took a step back in order to show the stoic captain his new choice of outfit.

Tezuka merely looked away to where the regulars ran, watching as they rounded a corner of the court, "Fifty laps."

"I am breaking no club rules with this, Tezuka, as you are well aware." Fuji replied, smile growing.

"Sixty laps, Fuji. For arriving late and distracting the others, as well as slacking off yourself." The captain replied.

"Hai,buchou." Fuji replied, "Just let me stretch a bit first." However, no sooner had he turned and bent over to touch his toes than the faintest tinge of pink spread across Tezuka's cheeks. "Fuji. _Now._" He said sternly, although the tensai swore he heard a bit of a forced tone this time.

"You don't want me to stretch, Tezuka?" the smaller boy replied innocently, spreading his legs outward as he stood and peering between them upside-down at his buchou, "I'm sure you don't want another injury on your hands, especially not at such an important time, so is it really wise to keep me from warming up my muscles?" Eyes flashing, Fuji smiled again as the pink tinge deepened on his captain's face.

Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose and said stoically, "Fine. But change first at least; you're too much of a distraction to the team."

"Of course, Tezuka, all you had to do was ask." Fuji smiled, running off to the clubhouse to change into his regular's uniform. As he ran, he smirked to himself at the slight husky tone he had managed to get from his captain. Feeling the eyes of the team following him to the clubhouse, Fuji's smirk widened, _"Saa, even more eventful than the usual practice at Seigaku, that's good to know. Even Tezuka, I hadn't realized it was quite that short or that it would rise like that when I stretched. But it was worth it to see everyone so worked up." _

As he closed the clubhouse door, Fuji chuckled again, for surely no one would ever forget the day Fuji Syuusuke arrived to practice wearing a tennis dress.

* * *

**Well...that was fun! Feel free to leave a review if you love it, hate it, just want to say hi...anything works! I'm hoping I'll find the motivation to start writing again, so any encouragement/inspiration is GREATLY appreciated!**


End file.
